


Pack means family

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Multi, Pack Family, Pack Feels, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected this life, honestly he never expected to be married to a hot, tall, dark and grumpy werewolf, he never expected to be living in the renovated Hale-house with all his pack mates. That didn’t mean that it wasn’t his perfect idea of living his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack means family

**Author's Note:**

> yay happy shizzle  
> un-beta'd

“Derek?” Stiles mumbled and then frowned, Derek’s side of the bed was cold. He called him again, “Derek get your ass over here, I want to cuddle.” He could hear Allison laugh softly and Scott shushing her, whispering something that sounded like Isaac and sleeping. Stiles grinned and pulled the blanket over his head, cocooning himself. He never expected this life, honestly he never expected to be married to a hot, tall, dark and grumpy werewolf, he never expected to be living in the renovated Hale-house with all his pack mates. That didn’t mean that it wasn’t his perfect idea of living his life. 

He could hear Derek’s footsteps walking up the stairs, towards their room. His husband, Stiles still giggled whenever he thought about it, loving the sound of it. “Stiles are you trying to suffocate yourself?” Derek’s voice broke of his thoughts, and he moved his head so that he could stare at his awesome, hot husband in pyjama pants holding a tray with food. “You brought breakfast! Come here you perfect softie.” Derek growled at him and Stiles smirked at him. “yes you are, come cuddles are needed.” Tray perfectly balanced on their lap, with Stiles leaning against Derek’s chest snuggling against him (and Derek was sniffing at his neck, he should really stop trying to be subtle) 

Stiles could hear Erica and Jackson fighting about the missing peanut butter, which was on their breakfast tray, and Allison and Lydia talking about shopping for Christmas since it was almost time to celebrate. Somewhere in the house someone was showering and Stiles was betting that it was Isaac, since Boyd was always running in the morning.   
Derek snorted in his neck “what?” Stiles mumbled taking a bite out of his perfect peanut butter jelly sandwich. “You really live with wolves” He laughed softly (and Stiles’ heart kept skipping a beat, how could it not. Such a beautiful sound deserved to be cherished) “you move your heads to follow the sounds.” Derek explained looking smug. Stiles laughed and dipped his finger in the jelly smearing it on Derek’s nose. Immediately Derek’s nose scrunched up,  giggling like a lovesick girl Stiles licked it off, _“I love you.”_ It was meant to sound cheerful, but the whisper sounded awed and Derek heart ached with love. Stiles heart was racing and Derek placed a hand on his chest, it wasn’t often that Derek said it, he liked to express his love in gifts so Stiles savoured the moments when he could hear Derek’s voice say those words.

**_“I love you to sourwolf.”_ **


End file.
